BalishLibbyRyspor WhataWriggler
CCT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board RYSPORBALISHLIBBY. CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: Ok. CSO: So we're starting this with you awakening in your room in the tower. CSO: i'll be GMing CSO: :P CSO: and playing libby CSO: go ahead when you're ready, GT CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((wait is this immediately after jospor broke up or a bit later)) CGT: ((cause that's important)) CSO: ((A little bit after. The next time he went to sleep)) CGT: ((got it)) -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT awakens in his room, and sits up almost mechanically. He runs a hand through his hair, and stares into space for a little while -- CSO: Erzedbet comes pushing her way into your room, giving you a cold glare. "Oh. You're awake. Get out. I need to change your sheets. You trolls are FILTHY." CGT: ~"Ok."~ -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT walks out of the room -- CSO: So, where would you go? CGT: ((is there a library)) CSO: ((yeah, libby's library, remember? On the main floor?)) -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT walks to Libby's library and opens the door. He looks around for some kind of catalogue -- CSO: ((i assume you took the elevator?)) CGT: ((yeah)) CSO: hehe, what's your notice? CGT: ((+1)) CSO: ((heads or tails?)) CGT: ((heads)) CSO: ((ok balish *eyeroll*)) CSO: You fail to notice anything amiss as you head into the somewhat messy library. What kind of book are you looking for? CGT: ((a book on Sburb and its lore)) CGT: ((information on things like The Tumor and The Scratch if possible)) CGT: ((not that he knows what any of these are yet)) CSO: It appears most of these books are in a foreign language. You'll have to investigate to find anything specific. What's your investigate. CGT: ((+1 again)) CGT: ((brb)) CSO: You realize that the books written in Troll must be over in the sitting area, in front of the couch. CGT: ((back)) -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT heads towards the sitting area and begins scanning the titles -- CSO: You notice the books are stacked two and three deep here, with titles about troll psychology and anatomy. -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT pulls a book out and looks behind it -- CGT: ((at thenext one)) CSO: The book behind it talks about troll quadrants. -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT pulls that one out with a bit more force and looks at the final title -- CSO: This one is titled "History of SRack Sessions Volume 4" -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT digs around until he finds volume 1 and begins reading -- CSO: what are you doing with the books you pull off the shelves? CGT: ((is there a desk or table nearby)) CSO: a coffee table and a couch and a chair. -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT leaves out the first 4 volumes and puts them on the coffee table. he puts the rest back where they came from -- CSO: Uhh, as you turn around, you notice clothing tossed around the room, and Libby fast asleep on the couch, with Balish beside her. Balish is giving you a glare. CCT: He raises a finger to his mouth, then proceeds to make a slitting motion across his throat, all while eyes trained on the violetblood. -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT looks blankly at the scene, gives a small wave, and carries the books out the door without another word -- CSO: Libby sits up quickly, coming awake with a start. "Don't you take books out of my library, seapeasantblood." CGT: ~Ok.~ CCT: Balish jumps at Libby's motion, tumbling out off of the couch. "How LONG were you AWAKE?" -- CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT puts the books back down gently and turns the chair so it's facing the other way -- CSO: She glances at Balish. "I know when someone is MANHANDLING my books." CGT: ~I can leave if need be.~ CCT: "Oh GOOD here I thought it was going to be EMBARASSING." Balish grumbles, straightening up and glancing around, making no attempt to cover himself. "Where did my pants get OFF to this time." CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ arovnd."Iʃ that them over there?"~ CSO: "Sorry about this, Ryspor. I uh... I thought you were going to be spending your nights with Jossik?" CCT: "Ah YEAH that's THEM," He shuffles over, scooping of the dark bottoms and slipping them on. CGT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ face tvrnʃ blank and hard. "No, I don't think that will be an option anymore. Forgive the confvʃion."~ CCT: Balish cocks an eyebrow. "WHAT trouble in PARADISE?" He grumbles, gathering up his old teeshirt and tossing it toward Libby. CSO: "Oh?" Libby sits up, pulling the blanket around herself tightly. CGT: ~"Yeʃ. Yov ʃee, Joʃʃik and I are no longer together." Ryʃpor beginʃ ʃilently ʃtraightening the pile of bookʃ, face ʃtill expreʃʃionleʃʃ.~ CSO: "Oh, I'm terribly sorry." CCT: He scowls, glancing at Libby. "You are TROUBLED. Explain." CGT: ~"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ vp and readjvʃtʃ the chair.~ CCT: "Yeah OKAY and I'm as much as a PISSY little TWIT as Nullar." He sighs, settling down on the back of the couch, within arms reach of Libby. "You aren't GOING anywhere and I'm not GOING anywhere. We can TALK." CGT: ~"Ok." Ryʃpor ʃitʃ down and waitʃ patiently to ʃee where thiʃ iʃ going. "What wovld yov like to talk abovt?"~ CSO: Libby smiles fondly, touching Balish's hand. CCT: "You are doing THIS? REALLY? I thought you BETTER than to break down at a SIMPLE break up." He rolls his eyes, running a finger over Libby's knuckles. "You are UPSET. Explain the SITUATION so I may HELP." CGT: ~"I don't feel vpʃet, actvally. I don't feel mvch of anything, really."~ CCT: "You're KIDDING." CGT: ~"No, not really."~ CCT: Balish sighs, rubbing his hand to the back of his head. "I'm GLAD I get to deal with THIS..." CGT: ~"There iʃn't anything to deal with, Baliʃh. I'm fine."~ CCT: "You DO this, SHUT yourself from the rest of the WORLD, do you KNOW what will happen?" CGT: ~"I'll never be hvrt again, yeʃ. That'ʃ the point."~ CCT: "SURE and you will be NO BETTER than a DRONE. Is that what you WANT, to be LESS than a Troll?" CSO: Libby starts laughing. First a tiny giggle, then a full on laugh, covering her mouth and grinning. "Oh oh Ryspor you think that actually WORKS?" CGT: ~"Yeʃ."~ CSO: Libby blinks in shock. "Still hasn't worked for me. Moving on did though. Maybe try that?" CCT: Balish's scowl deepens, glancing at Libby, but keeping his mouth shut, crossing his arms. CGT: ~"I can't move on. He broke me." He ʃtrokeʃ hiʃ ponytail caʃvally aʃ he ʃpeakʃ, the dead tone never leaving hiʃ voice.~ CCT: "Broke things get FIXED. Tell me what HAPPENED." CGT: ~"I did a very ʃilly thing, becavʃe I got too involved, and he fovnd ovt the trvth. ʃo I broke, and I left."~ CGT: ((brb)) CCT: "That onle CREATES questions rather than ANSWERS them. What did YOU do, what truth did he FIND OUT?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor placeʃ hiʃ handʃ in hiʃ lap and ʃmileʃ, emptily. "That I didn't really love him in that way."~ CCT: "Oh? And is THAT the TRUTH?" CSO: Libby turns to Balish. "Is this something trolls do all the time? Complete Primers without being sure of their intentions?" CGT: ~"Yeʃ. I waʃ only going along with it ʃo aʃ not to break hiʃ heart."~ CGT: ~Ryʃpor tiltʃ hiʃ head. "Yov know, I think I might have been pale for him withovt even realizing it. I probably ʃhovldn't tell Doir."~ CCT: "We don't HAVE Primers, dearest. USUALLY no, but it SEEMS Ryspor had something ELSE on his mind." Balish cracks his neck, standing to his full height of a bit over six feet. "So you went ALONG with it in order to SPARE yourself the HASSLE of handling hurting him then." CCT: "Do not WORRY about Doir. He is a HUMAN and the pale relationship doesn't MEAN anything REAL to them." He says with a scoff. CSO: Libby waves her hand dismissively. "You know what I mean. Continue, Ryspor. Please tell me when you realized you were a..." she pulls her communications device out from between the couch cushions, reading something. "... a 'paleslut'." CGT: ~Ryʃpor focvʃeʃ in on the device. "What are yov reading."~ CCT: "Libby that is NOT EXACTLY the kindest description you could USE." CGT: ~"Where did yov get that log."~ CSO: Libby shrugs. "I am an Oracle, remember?" She giggles. "Sorry if the term is offensive. I am trying to understand the situation." CGT: ~"ʃtill, that waʃ a private correʃpondence with Miʃʃ Etrorʃ and I wovld prefer that yov not eaveʃdrop ʃo caʃvally, if that'ʃ all right with yov. And I am not a 'paleʃlvt', no matter what the idiot thinkʃ."~ CCT: "MIND your TONGUE Ryspor. Libby keeping an EYE on us is a GOOD thing, and Nullar is NOT an idiot. BESIDES don't you DARE act like you practically RADIATE pale feelings. It's like you and Sami are cut from the SAME CLOTH." CSO: "Maybe he should Pale-date sami..." Libby chews her lip and continues fiddling with the device. CGT: ~"I am in a ʃTABLE MOIRALLEGIANCE," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, looking a bit more flvʃtered.~ CSO: "Does Doir even know what a Moirallegiance is? Because I've been observing trolls for a little over 150,000 sweeps, and I still don't get it." CGT: ~"Doir iʃ EVERYTHING I covld POʃʃIBLY want in a moirail! He iʃ KIND, and VNDERʃTANDING, and he helpʃ me with my problemʃ and I help him with hiʃ and we have had a PILE, and NVMEROVʃ ʃHOOʃHPAPʃ, not to MENTION the NVMEROVʃ feelingʃ jamʃ that have taken place!"~ CGT: ~"He waʃ the one who ʃVGGEʃTED the idea in the FIRʃT place!" Ryʃpor iʃ ʃtanding now, finʃ flared to their fvlleʃt.~ CCT: Balish sighs, crossing his arms. "THIS is what HAPPENS. It's like watching someone read a SCRIPT." CGT: ~"ARE YOV ʃVGGEʃTING HE'ʃ BEEN VNFAITHFVL? BECAVʃE HE HAʃN'T BEEN! HE HAʃ BEEN *WONDERFVL*. I HAVE BEEN *HAPPIER* AND MORE FVLFILLED THAN I HAVE *EVER* BEEN IN MY *LIFE*."~ CSO: "But Doir does that with everyone! That's like talking about how meaningful your relationship is with water because you're the only one it makes wet." CGT: ~"ʃHVT VP ʃHVT VP ʃHVT VP IT'ʃ DIFFERENT HE ACKNOWLEDGEʃ IT HE TRVʃTʃ ME WITH HIʃ PROBLEMʃ HE'ʃ NOT LIKE ME HE'ʃ NOT HOW *DARE* YOV EVEN ʃVGGEʃT IT"~ CSO: "Says the guy who was Paleflirting with me not three weeks ago." CGT: ~"I-I'M NOT-" Ryʃpor ʃcreamʃ in anger and pain, crvmpling to the floor.~ CSO: Libby makes a face. "How unbecoming. Aren't Seapeasantblood's supposed to be nearly royalty? Like Purple-bloods?" CCT: Balish glances back on the Twink. "Libby, that's ENOUGH. Let him BELIEVE what he WILL, and leave it AT THAT." Balish takes a step forward, looking down upon Ryspor's crumpled form. "Emotion. BETTER." CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp at him ʃvddenly, ʃtill crying. "Yov-yov mean th-thiʃ waʃ all, all a RVʃE? Yov TOYED with my emotionʃ to try and make me feel BETTER?" Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ vp and pvʃheʃ him back, now poʃitively fvriovʃ."Well, GVEʃʃ WHAT? IT DIDN'T WORK."~ CSO: Libby smirks. "Liar." CGT: ~Ryʃpor beginʃ pacing. "Oh yeʃ, what a GREAT idea, let'ʃ take the troll who'ʃ trying not to think abovt hiʃ falʃe relationʃhip and bring hiʃ attention to ANOTHER POʃʃIBLE FALʃE RELATIONʃHIP. HOW INCREDIBLY ʃVBTLE AND DELICATE."~ CCT: "You misunderstand, Ryspor. It's BETTER you are ADMITTING feeling at ALL." CGT: ~"THIʃ Iʃ WHY I WANT TO FEEL EMPTY! THIʃ EXACT TYPE OF ʃITVATION!" He geʃtvreʃ to himʃelf. "Becavʃe feeling empty iʃ better than-better than THIʃ."~ CGT: ~Ryʃpor giveʃ him one laʃt ʃeething glare, before taking a deep breath and readjvʃting hiʃ ʃvit jacket. "ʃo thank yov, for reminding me of my pvrpoʃe."~ CCT: "You are INCORRECT. You have DRIVE now. If you CUT yourself OFF, then you BECOME a HUSK. A worthless HUSK." CGT: ~"I become ʃtronger."~ CCT: "No, you BECOME something WITHOUT A GOAL." CGT: ~"On the contrary. I have the moʃt worthwhile goal of all." He tvrnʃ, and ʃtartʃ walking towardʃ the door. "To feel abʃolvtely nothing at all."~ CGT: ~"Thiʃ waʃ a teʃt of my reʃolve, and I failed it. That jvʃt meanʃ I have to do better."~ CCT: "Then WHAT drives YOU? NOTHINGNESS?" CCT: "CHOOSE this PATH and you will become NOTHING but a USELESS peice." CGT: ~"Well, I wovldn't expect yov to vnderʃtand. Yovr bloodline iʃ bvilt on emotion."~ CGT: ~"Mine, on the other hand..." He ʃmileʃ wanly. "Well, moʃt ʃeadwellerʃ are cold-blooded in more than one ʃenʃe."~ CCT: "EXACTLY my POINT. My Blood is BUILT on HORRIBLE feeling and TREACHEROUS thoughts. I know more than ANYONE about trying to cut myself OFF, and the CONSEQUENCES." CGT: ~"What conʃeqvenceʃ?" Ryʃpor openʃ the door, and lookʃ back. "I feel perfectly fine." He cloʃeʃ it with a qviet click.~ CSO: ((i assume you're heading for the elevator? Or where are you going?)) CGT: ((yeah he's heading for the elevator to go talk to doir in his room)) CSO: Libby glances at Balish. "Should I let him go?" CGT ceased responding to memo. CCT: "He'll go POUT for a WHILE, like a WRIGGLER, sure. It may be BETTER to let him THINK about it." CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((k so last thing i saw was you asking me if i was using the elevator)) CGT: ((did you get my reply)) CSO: ((yeah, and you said you were. Then balish and libby chatted, and that's it for the scene, you're done ;))) CGT: ((oh ok)) CGT: ((bye then)) CSO ceased responding to memo.